<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25. I think I'll just collapse right here, thanks by Anything00but</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188677">25. I think I'll just collapse right here, thanks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but'>Anything00but</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Angst, Criminal Stiles Stilinski, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Human Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Police, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protectiveness, Separation Anxiety, Whumptober 2020, Young Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles settles in the bed, laying next to the sleeping boy. It’s three in the morning and if he goes to sleep now he can get his normal four hours of sleep before Peter wakes up. He is just pulling the boy to him when he hears a creak outside his bedroom.</p>
<p>He stops everything but doesn’t hear anything. No one should be outside his bedroom. He listens but it’s dead silent until the door is kicked in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>25. I think I'll just collapse right here, thanks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>disorientation/blurred vision/<span class="u"><strong>ringing ears</strong></span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles lays on his bed while gently tracing Peter’s cheek with his fingers. The young boy is sleeping soundly, curling against him. The ten year old with his light brown curly hair, clinging to Stiles in his sleep. Loving him, trusting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole house is silent, no sound coming from anywhere. Stiles enjoys the sound of silence and the steady breathing of sleeping Peter. To know the boy is safe and sound right next to him. Nothing will ever bring more peace to Stiles than that fact. He will die before he lets anyone take his little brother away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter has wrapped Stiles around his little finger and Stiles doesn’t mind it. He loves the child. Stiles knows he has to say no to the boy someday but he also knows the time will not come any time soon. Just hours ago Stiles was working on his laptop when Peter walked up to him in his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mieczysław”, The boy had whined tugging his suit jacket and looked at Stiles with his big blue eyes, “Come to sleep with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter darling-” Stiles had sighed gently, turning to look at the boy even though he knew it would be a mistake, “I’m working.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but you have been working for hours Mieczyslaw”, Peter whined, making his eyes water and Stiles knew at that point he had lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles can’t resist those big blue eyes and the way Peter says his real name. The boy is a god sent and Stiles loves him so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Stiles did as anyone with a cold dead heart would that only beats for one in the whole world and closed his laptop. He told himself he would return planning the bank heist once Peter falls asleep but he also knows he won’t get up from the bed until the boy is awake. The power the young boy holds over him amazes Stiles everyday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is the most wanted criminal in the world and this little boy sleeping against him holds him on a leash. Stiles smiles in the dark room as he presses a kiss on Peter’s hair. Peter’s locks are soft under his lips. He runs his fingers through Peter’s locks making the boy whine in his sleep as the boy leans into his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles settles in the bed, laying next to the sleeping boy. It’s three in the morning and if he goes to sleep now he can get his normal four hours of sleep before Peter wakes up. He is just pulling the boy to him when he hears a creak outside his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops everything but doesn’t hear anything. No one should be outside his bedroom. The staff is not at the mansion during night since the evenings are reserved for Peter and Stiles will not have distractions. He listens but it’s dead silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the door is kicked in. Stiles hears something clunking on the floor and he throws himself on top of Peter, covering his eyes and ears. The boy startles under him when the flash bang goes off. If only Stiles had reacted a second later Peter would have had much greater scare than just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles himself doesn’t see or hear anything. The flash blinding him for a few seconds is more than enough for the intruders to invade the bedroom and pull him away from Peter. He can feel strong hands holding him while they pull him away from the bed. When he gets his visions back he can see people with SWAT written on their clothes. Stiles’ ears ring and he can’t hear anything but muffled sounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As two men hold him the rest start to go through the room. The bright flashlights shine around the room as the team makes sure there are no one else. The quick move of their hands moving to their radios makes it painfully obvious they didn’t wait to find a child with him. The wait that happens next makes it obvious that even the leader of this operation didn’t wait for Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that’s just bad planning, Stiles thinks as he tries to struggle free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can see Peter screaming on the bed and two members of the team trying to grab him. The flashlights are blinding him again as more people come to hold him down. Stiles can see Peter fighting against the men, kicking as they try to touch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles knows he is yelling. For Peter or to the SWAT team he does not know when he thinks about it later. He remembers feeling an uncontrollable amount of rage sourcing through him. To see his little brother being yanked so harshly from the bed, from his bed that should be a safe place for Peter. To slowly get his hearing back as he fights against the SWAT team holding him on his knees on the floor. He can hear Peter screaming for him as he is carried out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles is made to wait on his knees until he can’t hear Peter’s screams anymore. It all took a minute. To lose his brother. He seethes in anger as he is finally lifted from the floor and led out of the room. There are handcuffs on his arms, digging into his skin as he is forced to walk out of his home bare feet and thrown into the back of a van. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can see a team taking off their gears, having secured the perimeter and deemed it safe. Those men will slowly disappear on their next missions and no one will hear of them again. He can see an FBI van sitting near his front door. Stiles knows those are not under his paycheck as they were stupid enough to arrest him. One of the agents turns to him but Stiles can’t make anything else than the silhouette of a woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t see Peter. He doesn’t see his Peter anywhere. Stiles doesn’t know where they put him or where they will take him. But one thing he knows for sure is that they will not be allowed to see him. The FBI will fight against it with all they got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles doesn’t know how this is possible. It would be absolutely impossible for anyone to get on his property without the alarms going off. He has guards for heaven's sake guarding the perimeter to ensure no one gets in. And for the officers to break into his house- the alarms should have gone off. He never takes them down to ensure no one can get in without him knowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Call him paranoid but he doesn’t want anything happening to Peter. The boy has been abducted once before from him when the kid was in school. He would not let it happen in his own house. But it happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles starts plotting as the police car starts and drives away, leaving his house and brother behind. He listens to the FBI agents talking around him, guarding him against himself. He sits there in his pajamas for heaven’s sake. Like he has a sharp object shoved up in his ass all the time for a situation like this. God he thinks the agents are stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know where they are taking him until the van stops and he is led out in cuffs. He sees the prison and knows this will be a fun visit. Waiting for him are more agents as they yank him down from the van. He is dragged into the building, and he goes past the people waiting for him. Stiles wonders if anyone will pay too close attention to a huge amount of people going missing in the upcoming years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will anyone in the end care enough? Stiles doesn’t think so. He has made it happen before. Once more won’t be hard. He just needs to be careful and plan carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles sits in his cell. He is wearing the horrible orange prisoners clothing he was given upon his arrival. It’s too big for his frame but he doesn’t care since he doesn’t plan on wearing it for long. He will get out and make everyone involved in this pay. No one crosses him and lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn’t heard from Peter. Not a word and his lawyer doesn’t have any news of the boy either. It’s been a day and he is losing his mind of not knowing. They took Peter before him so he doesn’t have an idea who or what organization has him. It could be the FBI or the police. It could be the child protective organization or none of those. Peter could already be in the hands of his enemies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite all of these thoughts he sits still, eyes closed and expressions tightly guarded. He knows he is being monitored, every move he makes, every expression he does is monitored and written up and analyzed. He knows how to play the game and it won’t be long until he gets out as a free man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up”, Guard on his door knocks the door, “Someone wants to meet you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles slowly opens his eyes as he turns to look at the guard. He doesn’t asks who is there to see him, he doesn’t want to make himself seem desperate. It would only harm him in the long run. He gets up from the colt and stands still, lifting his hands over his head and turning away from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door clicks and opens behind him. Two guards step in and cuff him. Stiles follows them out of the cell and to an interrogation room. Stiles takes a seat opposite of a strawberry blonde haired woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman doesn’t spare him a glance as she reads a file on her hand. Stiles sits quietly placing his hands on the table, making the cuffs clank against the metal table. They sit in silence for five minutes before the woman places the file on the table. Stiles can see pictures of his heists, murders he has orchestrated and the mutilated body of Chris Argent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirks as the woman sees what he is looking at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Lydia Martin”, She introduces herself, “I work for the FBI.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waits for him to answer but Stiles stays silent as he stares at her with dark eyes. When it becomes clear that Stiles will not greet her she coughs awkwardly, before nodding to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you about this case”, She says and points to the picture of decapitated Argent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles doesn’t look at the picture again. He remembers the real scene picture perfectly, he doesn’t need a photo of it. He doesn’t know what this Lydia Martin wants from him but he can sense something is wrong with her mannerism, like she is playing a part. She flicks her hair nervously over her shoulder giving herself away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is a profiler, trying to learn about him. Stiles smirks inwardly. He can play this game until he gets out. She might be passable as an actor, but she is not good as Stiles. She doesn’t master it like Stiles does. Her actions are in some places a little stiff now that Stiles pays careful attention. Stiles listens as she explains to him about the murder, trying to get a reaction out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Martin-”, Stiles asks, voice calm and collected, “Why do I get the feeling I will need my lawyer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Mr. Davidson. I’m just asking questions”, She answers tilting her head to the side a little, “You don’t seem phased by the photo of the crime scene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I grew up in a tough neighbourhood, I have seen a lot growing up”, Stiles nods, “But you already know it from my file.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The files can be something not specific enough-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens and Stiles’ lawyer steps in. The man looks like he rushed and Stiles reminds himself to pay a little extra to the man if he gets him out as soon as possible. His lawyer, Michael Graham, is the best money can buy and the man is in Stiles’ depth for saving his business years ago. Stiles knows he can trust Graham to work for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I need to notify the judge of how you tried to talk to my client without his lawyer in the same room?” Graham asks, taking a seat next to Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No- We were just talking”, Lydia tries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talking to my client who you have not charged yet with anything- mind I remind you- about a murder he has not committed”, Graham speaks up shooting down any objection Lydia might have had reserved for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just want to ask a few more questions-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t get a charge against my client this meeting is over”, Graham says standing up and waiting for Stiles to do so as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost been twenty four hours and I know my rights Ms. Martin. If you don’t charge me- and as I see it you don’t seem to have evidence- just speculation of the murder. You have to let me go”, Stiles says as he stands up and the door opens to let him out, “I wish all the good luck in your investigation. I hope I could help- but I don’t know anything.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They have charged you as a suspect to murder”, Graham says as he sits down, “They don’t have nothing solid to connect anything to you yet. They needed the extra time they get this way to hold you in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering what they came up with since I’m still sitting here”, Stiles says bored, as he rests his hands on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles listens half heartedly as Graham explains what has happened in the last four hours. The FBI is losing it as they don’t have anything waterproof against him. They have their suspicion and profile to fit the killer, and apparently Stiles’ version of Mr. Davidson fits the bill. Stiles can only wonder if he really was that unlucky or is there something else in the background. He knows Ms. Martin isn’t really what he says she is. Sure she is a FBI profiler, but something tells Stiles she is much more than just a profiler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will bring down everyone involved in this. He will make every last single person regret going after him and his Peter. He knows how to make a person's life a living hell without killing them or torturing them. It all just takes a little more time than Stiles is usually ready to invest in a person. But for once he is willing to make an exception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been in contact with Reyers like I asked you to?” Stiles asks as he sits in a private meeting room with his lawyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I have. It was hard to reach her but I managed after a few tries”, Graham nods pulling out a file and sliding it to Stiles, “She is looking for your brother as we are speaking.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good”, Stiles nods while he takes the file.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s full of pictures of him walking around the city, meeting clients and picking up Peter. There is a picture of the old lady who wanted him to get rid of her husband’s lover. There is a picture of the man Stiles helped to escape to Canada after he had killed his wife in a fit of rage of finding out she had cheated on him with his brother. Then there is the picture of him picking up Peter from school. He stares at the picture of Peter. The picture is a week old, he remembers when he went to pick up the boy. Peter had been so happy that Stiles was the one to pick him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to Graham.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get these?” Stiles asks as he closes the file and hands it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahealani managed to hack some closed files and found these and Reyers gave them to me. She wanted me to deliver them to you. I thought you should know about them. If they are smart enough they can connect them to the crimes”, Graham explains putting the file back to his case, “We need to concentrate on what’s important.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The most important thing is to get Peter back”, Stiles snarls hitting the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to keep you out of jail”, Graham argues back, “We won’t do him any good if you are prisoner.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles shuts his eyes trying to get the rage down. It has a time and a place and it’s not now. He breathes in and out ten times before opening his eyes. He knows what he needs to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will inform me immediately as soon as Erica finds where Peter is and when I can see him”, Stiles orders and Graham nods, “We will need to drop a few loose ends before the day is over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Six hours later all those clients from the photos are dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We happen to know that you are holding Mr. Davidson’s little brother and he has the right to see him”, Graham states as Lydia Martin is waiting for them with her supervisors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” She asks, and Stiles can look past the bad acting if he can see his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know you have him. You are holding him against the guardian’s will- as the guardian happens to Mr. Davidson. We will not let this go and will bring this up in a court if we have to go that far”, Graham says and makes the supervisors sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter how we know as long as we know?” Graham asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will have you charged for that”, One promises as they walk out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin gives Stiles a dirty glare as she walks past him. She knows now that the possible witnesses are dead she doesn’t have a solid case against him. She has nothing to connect him to the murders as he has been locked inside the prison. They only have their speculations as their key witnesses have been killed, nothing to hold against Stiles. And as it comes to Chris Argent’s unfortunate death the FBI has nothing to connect him to that murder either. And they know it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes half an hour for them to bring Peter to the private room. The boy looks miserable as the agent leads him through the door. His face brightens up immediately as he spots Stiles. Peter runs to him as the door closes behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” Peter asks tears in his eyes as he hugs Stiles as tightly as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles lets the boy hug him as he nods to his lawyer who also leaves the room. Only then Stiles wraps his hands around the boy. He pulls the boy close to him as he kneels on the floor. Stiles’ breathes deep breaths of the boy’s scent, allowing himself to get lost in it. The boy lets out a whine as he tries to hug Stiles’ as hard as he possibly can. Peter has been too long apart from Stiles. Stiles knows this, he also knows how much separation anxiety the boy feels when he is not allowed to be with Stiles at any given moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles knows that’s not completely healthy- but he has never claimed himself to be a good man. He is as far from a good person as one could be. He loves the fact that Peter is so dependent on him. Stiles knows it’s not healthy for Peter’s mental development, to be this codependent. Stiles only encourages this behavior. He will do it until Peter is fully his. The boy’s mind and body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you here as fast as I could darling”, Stiles answers as he pulls Peter in his lap, “How have they been treating you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like them. I want to go home”, Peter cries as he lets Stiles cradle him in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will go home darling. You need to let me handle a few things first”, Stiles promises as he kisses Peter’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pets the boy’s soft locks pushing the boy’s head on his chest. He lets the boy settle before wiping his tears away. Peter’s sobs quiet down as he listens to Stiles’ steady heart beat. Stiles has his tricks to calm down Peter. He has years of experience in that field and he knows just how to play the boy to get him to do as he wants. Peter can have him wrapped around his little finger but Stiles isn’t blind. He knows how to manipulate a manipulator, and it’s even easier when the other one is a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go home Mieczyslaw”, Peter mumbles weakly as he hits Stiles’ chest with his tiny fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to get Peter to understand. He just kisses Peter’s brow and murmurs sweet words in the boy’s ear. He holds the boy until there is a knock on the door and Graham opens the door slowly. Peter jumps down from Stiles’ lap as Graham tells them that the time is up and Peter needs to come with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erica will stay with you until I can get you”, Stiles says as he lets go of Peter’s hand, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you”, Peter answers, kissing Stiles’s cheek before following Graham out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take twelve hours for Stiles to walk out as a free man. He is given new clothes, provided by his lawyer. A three piece black suit with a flashy white tie. Stiles smirks while he adjusts his tie when he hears the door open. Through the mirror he can see Ms. Martin entering the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Stiles asks, keeping his smirk light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you did. And I will keep searching until I find something that will hold against you”, She hisses as him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles turns around looking straight at the woman. She is seething with rage, but not coming anywhere near what Stiles himself is feeling. He knows how to act and how to hold up an appearance. Unlike Ms. Martin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t waste your time in trying Ms. Martin”, Stiles says snarky as he takes a step closer to her, eyes dark, “It won’t take long until everyone involved in this will forget this. If you know what I understand- accidents do happen everyday in a big city like New York, evidence gets misplaced and disappears forever. A few FBI agents die during a mission gone wrong. Life goes on Ms. Martin. I wouldn’t waste it being petty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you threatening me?” She asks outraged as she takes a step backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no”, Stiles laughs, throwing his head back, “You would know when I’m threatening you. This could hardly be considered a friendly advice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles steps past her, reaching for the door handle when Ms. Martin speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know why I’m investigating his death?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles knows she means Chris Argent. Stiles smiles to himself as he lowers his hand from the door handle. He turns to face the woman, gesturing to her to humor him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was my partner. He was investigating you and not even a week later after he got a promising lead we found him dead. His head smashed open and decapitated”, Lydia lets out a dry laugh, “He was so sure that he would get you. Get the infamous Stiles Stilinski.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles hums before answering coldly: “I wouldn’t hold it against him. I would have let him go with a warning if he only targeted me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia seems to consider this for a moment before the light goes on in her head. She snaps her head towards him, horror dawning on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The boy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles smirks darkly before turning around and leaving the room. He closes the door after him gently, just for the dramatics. He will get rid of the woman when the heat dies down around them. But for now he only has to wait. He made his threat and Ms. Martin knows the consequences of coming after him. He knows it will not be enough to stop her but Stiles gave her a chance to step back and let him be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles steps out of the front door, feeling the sun on his skin. It’s a perfect day to walk as a free man. He sees his car waiting for him and Peter already running towards him. He grabs Peter as the boy jumps and spins him around. Peter laughs as Stiles’ spins him and places carefully on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s peaceful once again and Peter is by his side and not going anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>